


On Fire

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: ADHD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine forgets to take his ADHD medication</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine has ADHD and has forgotten to take his tablets. Only Kurt and Mr Schue know in school. (Season 3)! In glee, he’s really fidgety and When Kurt asks, he tells him that he didn’t take his tablets. Glee want to know what happening. When Blaine tells them, they don’t think differently of him.

       It’s like his brain is on fire.

            Blaine always had issues with sitting still. As a child his mother would constantly admonish him for running around or getting up from his chair. It wasn’t until he was in elementary school did they finally realize there was an issue.

            As if being small with a head of messy curls wasn’t enough to get him teased, he was always missing directions and moving around. After a trip to a pediatrician, it was confirmed.

            He had ADHD.

            Blaine hated those four letters being associated with him at all. Any time they were mentioned there was a laugh and someone would say:

            “Oh, I totally have ADHD. I just got back from a five hour car ride and I thought I would just die!”

            “I know I have ADHD. I get so bored and can’t focus during tests.”

            A lifetime of people downplaying his disability made him hate that part of himself.

            Because it wasn’t just being bored. It was fire in his brain, ants under his skin, an overstretched rubber band about to snap.

            The medicine helped through. He was able to focus, he was able to sit still, he was able to be normal.

            The morning began horribly. Blaine woke up twenty minutes past his alarm and barely had time to shower before he sprinted out of the house, leaving the pill bottle untouched on his bathroom counter.

            Kurt gave him a bright smile and he eagerly chugged down the coffee his boyfriend offered before his exam. His leg bounced as he gnawed on his pencil and started reading.

             _What year did the…_

He glanced up as a girl coughed in the front. Was she alright? Was he going to get sick?

             _What year did the Spanish…_

She coughed again and he looked up. After a few minutes of his brain racing with theories on why the girl was coughing Blaine froze.

            Why was he feeling this way? This normally only happened when he forgot…

            Oh…

            He swallowed quickly, feeling panic running through him. He forgot to take his pills in the morning.

            It’s okay. He just had to focus.

            Blaine tried desperately to concentrate but the realization that he had forgotten the pills stayed in the front of his mind. His mind rolled the information over and over again until the teacher called time.

            He quickly scribbled down (incorrect) answers and turned it in, walking out of the room to hide the tears in his eyes.

            The rest of the day didn’t get much better. He wasn’t able to focus in any class and was called out by three teachers for being disruptive. So by the time glee came around, Blaine was exhausted.

            “I had the worst day,” He mumbled softly into Kurt’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him. “Seriously.”

            “Poor baby,” Kurt chuckled and squeezed him comfortingly before leading him to their usual seats. “Why was it so bad?”

            “I forgot my meds this morning. I couldn’t concentrate through any of my classes and I bombed a test,” He sighed heavily, slumping in his chair.

            “Forgot your medication?” Kurt frowned, looking concerned. “Do you need to go home?”

            “No. I’ll just…I’ll figure something out,” He mumbled as Mr. Schuester walked in, announcing their assignment.

            It was so much harder to concentrate when he was tired and stressed. Blaine’s leg bounced quickly and his hands twisted together until Kurt gently took his hand and squeezed it.

            Kurt was his lifeline for a good part of the class. He squeezed his hand and focused on how it felt for their hands to fit so perfectly and to have him squeezing back.

            But it wasn’t enough.

            His leg still bounced and he had to ask for clarification on the assignment multiple times because his mind would wander in the middle.

            “God!” Santana spun around. “What is your problem?”

            “What?” Blaine asked dumbly as Kurt stiffened.

            “Pay freaking attention! Don’t they teach that in Kindergarten?”

            “Santana!” Kurt snarled, looking furious.

            “I have ADHD. I forgot my meds,” Blaine muttered, the room falling silent afterwards. “I’m sorry…I…”

            “I’m sorry,” Santana winced. “I didn’t mean it…”

            “No you did. It’s annoying I know,” Blaine bit his lip.

            “I overreact, it’s true,” Santana sighed and shrugged, looking slightly chastised.

            Blaine bit his lip and ducked his head, feeling like he was going to jump out of his skin with everyone staring at him. He felt his hands tremble slightly and glanced over to Kurt who smiled reassuringly.

            “Sorry,” He smiled, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “I’m not used to people being…understanding…”

            “Look around,” Rachel smiled. “None of us are ‘normal’ here. We all know what it is like to be a little different.”

            “Yeah bro,” Sam clapped him on the back. “You let us know if you need anything. Any one of us will be willing to help out whenever you need it.”

            “We can do more choreography!” Mike enthused, smiling.

            “Thanks guys,” Blaine grinned, squeezing Kurt’s hand again. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could sit still. He felt the stress and anxiety leave his body, letting him relax.

            He could relax because he was home. 


	2. Alternatives

"I don’t like taking the medication," Blaine let out a long sigh and his mother glanced up at him over her iPad. "I want to stop it."

 

"What?"

 

"I don’t want to take the medication anymore," Blaine fidgeted in his chair.

 

"Remember when you went off the pills earlier and you couldn’t focus in class? Your grades are extremely important."

 

"I understand and I want to do well in class, it’s just that…I don’t feel right. I feel a little blank and I don’t like it," Blaine looked up at his mother. "I will do my research on other methods. I promise I won’t just ignore it."

 

"Can we talk about this later?" She gave him a small smile and Blaine nodded, heart dropping. 

 

Later that night when he was working through his homework, his mother walked into the room and placed a packet of printouts on his desk before leaving. Blaine smiled bright when he read the headline, ‘Alternative ADHD Treatments.’

 

The next week Blaine had a plan.

 

"I want to help choreograph," Blaine approached Mike who grinned brightly. 

 

"Yes!" Mike fist pumped. "You know regular exercise, especially cardio, is supposed to be awesome for ADHD."

 

"I’ve read the same thing," Blaine smiled. "Now show me the moves you were thinking about."

 

"Dude! Dude!" Sam jogged up to him during passing period and handed him a pamphlet. "Yoga. You and me. Thursdays."

 

"Yoga?"

 

"Okay, everyone thinks it’s girly and whatever but I watched a documentary and all kinds of sports stars are doing it. It’s kick ass for when you want to tone and I totally do. Let’s do it," Blaine gave him a strange look but nodded. 

 

"Sounds like fun."

 

"Hey you!" During Glee, Kurt grinned and handed Blaine a coffee cup. 

 

"Oh, no thanks," Blaine smiled and shook his head. He really wanted to cut out caffeine since he stopped taking the medication.

 

"It’s just tea. Decaffeinated," Kurt shook the cup. "I got it just for you."

 

"What’s going on?" Blaine took a step back and looked around the choir room. "Why is everyone…being so nice?"

 

"We’ve done some research," Puck spoke up. "On ways to help people with ADHD."

 

"What?" Blaine’s smile dropped a little in surprise. 

 

"We just want to help out as much as we can," Rachel smiled. "The point of being in a team is that we help each other become number one."

 

"I don’t need…extra therapy or whatever," Blaine frowned, feeling a little defensive. "I’ve stopped taking the pills but I’m doing fine."

 

"You are!" Rachel grinned. "Blaine, you got an A on your last history test."

 

"I don’t like feeling like I have to take pills to be normal."

 

"I like you without pills," Kurt smiled. "You’re such a bright, fun guy. So…your mom mentioned it to me and I sent out the research to everyone else."

 

"Why?"

 

"So we can help," Puck said. "We’re a team and we help out teammates."

 

"Thanks," Blaine said after a long silence before taking the tea and smiling. "This really means a lot."

 

"I bought you a years worth of lemon balm and passion flower," Sugar shrugged with a smile and twirled her hair around her finger. "It’s supposed to help. You’re welcome."

 

Blaine took a sip of the tea and smiled again. He had spent so long worrying and stressing about hiding his ADHD. He hated the way everyone looked at him and judged him. In this room there was no judgement. No one thought any less of him. 

 

It was hard to let people help him but…but maybe he could try. 


End file.
